Forgetting you
by Chairville944
Summary: : after being shot in Prague Chuck loses his memory, meanwhile in Paris Serena decides to keep this from Blair after their breakup, what will happen when after 4 months she returns to New York to discover that Chuck has been shot and lost his memory and thinks he is in the year 2007, and Blair is the only who can help him rediscover his past. Pairings C/B, D/S/N
1. Prologue

**Forgetting You**

Summary: after being shot in Prague Chuck loses his memory, meanwhile in Paris Serena decides to keep this from Blair after their breakup, what will happen when after 4 months she returns to New York to discover that Chuck has been shot and lost his memory and thinks he is in the year 2007, and Blair is the only who can help him rediscover his past, will this Bring them together again, or will it tear them further apart? Pairings C/B and D/S/N

…

It was coming to an end of summer and Blair and Serena had to go back home soon, they had a great summer together, Serena had helped Blair get her mind off Chuck, after their breakup she just wanted to forget about him. But soon she would be home soon, and she would have to face reality, face Chuck Bass who not only broke her heart once, but twice. But she also knew she couldn't pretend they never happened, that would be living in denial, she loved Chuck, and then he broke her heart, she tried so hard to forget about him but she knew that she had to find a way to move on, this last day she knew she would spend taking her mind off Chuck, she would spend it shopping with her best frien

Serena however on the other hand knew how much Chuck had hurt Blair, so she decided to keep a secret about what happened to Chuck over the summer, she wasn't sure how Blair would react, so she decided the best course of action was too wait until they got back to New York the next day to tell her, she knew Blair would be upset with her, but it was a risk she would have to take to protect her best friends feelings.

When she learned of Chuck's condition from Lily, she gave Serena the option whether to tell Blair or not, so she decided not to, cause she didn't want her best friend to feel even more heartache then she already had, but sooner or later Blair would find out, and she would deal with it then, but today she just Blair to have 1 more good day, before finding out what happened to Chuck, and finding out Serena knew and didn't say anything to her.

"Ready to go shopping B?"

"Of course, there's nowhere else I would rather be, especially after what that Basshole did to me, I just want to forget about him."

"I'm sorry that had happened to you Blair, if you ask me you deserve better than him, but today where going to forget about that, today is about retail therapy."

"I know S, it's just that I've been pretending not to care all summer, but the truth is I- I want to know he's okay, I know I shouldn't care but I do, gosh I hate him so much for him getting into my head like that."

"I know B; everything's going to be okay I promise."

"Thanks S, I really think so too."

And they spent all day shopping at Paris they had to spend a good few thousand dollars on new clothes. For a minute it was actually helping put Blair's mind off Chuck Bass.

…

The next day they had arrived at the Palace, Lily greeted Serena and to her surprise Blair was there with her too, she didn't know why she brought Blair, when she decided not to tell Blair over the summer. "Serena, Dear or you sure it's a good idea to bring Blair right now, Charles is here, and he will be up any minute."

"I figure Blair needs to know now, she's had the summer to herself, but know we need to face reality."

Blair looked in surprise why was Chuck at the Palace, instead of the Empire, and why did Lily not think it was a good idea for Blair to be there, what was going on with Chuck she wondered. "What is going on?" she asked confused.

Chuck then walked out of his room; Lily had decided it was best if he stayed at the Palace for now, so that they could help him regain his memory, but nothing seemed to be working right now "Where is Bart" asked Chuck.

"Charles I already told you months ago, Bart died in a car accident, he gave Bass Industries to you remember?"

"You keep saying that, but why can't I remember?"

"Give it time Charles and I am sure you will remember, you just have to have faith Charles" he then nodded in response

Blair looked at Lily in confusion she was wondering why Chuck thought that Bart was alive, she had never seen Chuck so lost in his life, and what exactly is going on with him, why couldn't he remember that? "What is going on with Chuck" Blair asked Lily

"Well Blair, while you and Serena where away, Chuck um he well, he was shot Blair, and he lost his memory, when he woke up from the hospital he thought that it was September 19, 2007"

"When did this happen"

Lily then walked over to Chuck and put a shoulder on his arm. "Charles, why don't you give me same time with Blair and Serena" he then nodded in response and walked away. Lily then looked over to Blair "It happened, one week after you and Charles broke up, he went to Prague and was mugged, they tried to steal the engagement ring he bought for you, he fought them over it, so they shot him"

Blair facial expression then dropped to an icy cold expression, was this her fault, did Chuck get shot because of her, she hated Chuck for what he did, but she hated seeing him like this even more, all she wanted to do is to help Chuck get through this. "Does he remember anything, or has he regained any of his memories?"

"Unfortunly no, we've tried everything we could, there's a chance he may never regain his memory"

"How long have you known?"

"Since a few hours he was brought to the hospital, he was found in an alley, bleeding out, it's a good thing he was found when he did."

Blair then looked at Serena and asked "Did you know about this?"

Serena knew that she had to tell the truth, if she didn't she would find out from someone else, and then Blair wouldn't forgive her "Yes" she replied nervously, knowing that Blair would be furious.

"And why didn't you tell me S" she snarled with anger in her eyes.

"Because, I didn't want you to have to deal with this, not after what he did to you, I didn't want to see you get hurt again, so I thought it was best if I didn't tell you"

"Wait, you knew this whole time? You knew all summer and you didn't say anything?" Blair snapped with anger.

"Yes, I knew the whole time, but I did this to protect you; protect you from being hurt again B"

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't need you to protect me, I can do that on my own S, I needed to know Chuck was okay, you knew how concerned I was all summer, but you didn't say anything, I was pretending I didn't care but the truth is I did, I can't believe you S" she then stormed off in anger.

"Serena dear, you just need to give her more time, she'll come around."

Serena then gave a weak smile in response "I Hope so, I never should have kept this from her" she then walked away

...

**A/N: Hope you liked this story; next Chapter will take place 4 months prior. I can promise you there is a light at the end of the tunnel, let me know what you would like to see in this story. **


	2. I Need Time

**Chapter 2**

_4 months ago_

Chuck had never felt so alone or isolated in his life, he had messed up. He knew as soon as Blair had arrived at the Empire, that things were over between them, he just wanted to forget about it. He had told Nate he was going to Prague, to clear his head through the summer; he knew that he needed some time on his own to figure things out.

Just then two thugs appeared to him. They then pointed a gun at him. "Give me your wallet" they shouted.

"Hey, there's no reason to get rough. I have lots of money, I'm Chuck Bass"

They then starting patting his coat pocket and found a velvet box with an engagement ring on it. "Hey not that, take me to an ATM, I'll give you the money. Just let me keep the box." Chuck shouted.

Just then Chuck was shot, he fell to the ground. He also bumped his head on the cement, all of a sudden he couldn't remember where he was, or how he got there. He just knew how dark it was and he started to bleed out as he lied in the back of the alley bleeding out.

He hadn't even remembered why he had come, or why he was there. He knew that an engagement ring was stolen, but all of a sudden he couldn't remember who he bought it for. His eyes began to close and he started zoning out, when he heard a women coming down the street.

She saw Chuck just lying there unconscious "oh my gosh, are you okay, sir?" the women asked concerned. She tried to look for ID but couldn't find any he had been mugged, so in addition to stealing his engagement ring, he had his wallet stolen with his ID and Credit Cards. The Women then called 911 from her cell phone. "Hello I need an ambulance, someone has just been shot." The woman said

The operator said "Okay M'aam calm down. Can I get your name and location?"

"My name is Zoe belle. I am not sure where I am it seems to be a dark alley."

"Okay stay with us. Can you describe who has been shot."

"Um he looks like he's in his early 20's, Dark Hair. He has no ID though, I think it may have been stolen when he was mugged. I am not sure exactly where we are."

"That's okay, we can use GPS to track your location, stay on the line." A few moments later they had continued to say "Okay we found your location we'll be there in 10 minutes." The operator had said.

...

Lily was sitting at the table reading a newspaper when she heard the phone ring "Hello, this is Lily Humphrey" she answered.

"Yes, hi this is Dr. Atkins. We have you listed as Charles Bass's emergency contact."

"Is everything okay" she asked with concern. Sure things didn't end well with Charles between Blair and everyone else in his life, but she still cared for him.

"I'm sorry to inform you but Charles has been rushed to our hospital in Prague, he's been shot. We'll explain more to you when you arrive" the Doctor informed her.

"I'll be right there, I'll be there in the next day."

"Okay, we'll see you there."

The next day she had arrived at the hospital in Prague "Hello, my name Is Lily Humphrey. I am looking for Dr. Atkins" Lily had stated at reception

"Okay, if you will just take a seat the doctor will be right there to discuss matters with you"

Lily then sat in the waiting area she was about to open a magazine when she got a call from Serena. They had gone to Paris last week and were enjoying themselves, and she knew that she should inform Serena and leave it up to Serena whether to tell Blair or not. "Helo, darling how is Paris?"

"Oh, it's good Blair seems to be having fun, she needs this after what happened with Chuck" she said "Were are you by the way, we called the house, but Eric said you left new York?" Serena asked with a question.

"Serena, without the risk of causing Blair more pain, I'm in a hospital in Prague, I'm sorry to inform you, it's Charles he has been shot. I don't know all the details yet, but I'll leave it up to you whether to tell Blair or not" she told Serena before taking a deep sigh "I know how much she is hurting and the last thing I want to do is for her to hurt all over again so I will leave it up to you, whether to tell her or not. But I would recommend you do, cause whether she is hurt or not, I know Blair well enough where she would want to know that Charles is okay, despite everything that happened" Lily replied.

"I know, but I don't want Blair to hurt all over again, after everything he put her through this year. I think it's best that we wait to tell her when she gets back to New York. I want her to enjoy Paris" Serena replied.

"Okay, I understand Serena you have a great summer in Paris, I will keep you informed." She replied "Okay you have a great summer, bye." And hung up her cell phone.

"Mrs. Humphrey" Dr. Atkins called out

"Yes, this is Mrs. Humphrey" she confirmed before shaking his hand "Is Charles Okay" she asked worringly.

"He is going to be fine physically. But there are some implications though." He informed her.

"What kind of complications"

"Well, when he was shot he bumped his head." He then took a deep breath before contuing "Mrs. Humphrey, he doesn't seem to remember the last 3 years of his life. It's almost like they didn't happen."

"Is there any chance of him ever regaining his memory" she asked with concern.

"That depends, sometimes it helps for people that care for him, to help him recover his memories. Sometimes people forget so many memories, cause something painful happened in there life. Something that he wanted to forget. Is there anything he would like to forget.

"Well, he did lose someone very close to him, she walked away from him. He made a lot of mistakes, but he did something that she could never forget. And it broke his heart, after what he did."

"Okay, without the risk of bringing up more pain for her, she might be the only one who can help him remember. Is there anyway you can convince her to be here. Sometimes it takes painful memories to remember the past. If I may, when did they start dating, it can help me figure out a Timeline of his memory loss."

"Well, officially around May of 2009, unofficially since November 2007."

"Well he seems to think it's September, 2007 so chances are he won't remember any of that. Now it makes sense why specifically before 2007 he cant remember. Lily I\d like to keep him here for 4 weeks if that's okay for observation. After that I would like him to rest at home with you. Someone who can observe him. Does he go to school? If so he will need to take sometime off."

"Okay, thank you. No he has a company he runs, his father's real-Estate empire, he's the CEO. I will hve to inform the board. And I will takeover until he's able to return."

"Alright' I'll keep you updated, you should get some rest and come back later."

…

_4 months later_

Blair had walked into Chuck's room "Hey, Bass how are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess. What are you doing here Waldorf" He asked. Even though he thought Blair was only friends with him for Nate's sake. To his knowledge it was September 19, 2007.

"I wanted to see if you where okay, do you remember me Bass?"

"Of course, your Nate's girlfriend. What I don't get is what Date do you think it is exactly" she asked with concern.

"September 19, 2007" he replied

"Chuck, that was 3 years ago it's now 2010"

"Lily keeps telling me that, but why can't I remember these last 3 years of my life"

"It's because you were shot Bass"

"That still doesn't explain why you're here Waldorf, and no one else is"

"Because I care about you Chuck, despite everything that happened between us"

"Us?" Chuck asked confused "What are you talking about."

Blair looked in surprise and then she remembered that he doesn't rember the fateful day of November 7, 2007. The day that defined there relationship. It was the best day, yet the worst day of her life all at the same time. She had to think, she couldn't open up to Chuck again ater what happened between them, so she had to come up with a half truth, without revealing everything. "We became good friends, but then you betrayed my trust."

"Well, that does sound like me I guess, whatever I did I am sorry, but I guess that's bound to happen to someone who has no heart or feelings for anyone, or Is a complete womanizer. I am incapable of loving anyone."

"That's not true deep down I know you have a heart."

"Please" he scoffed "That's not true and you know it. Chuck Bass doesn't do relationships."

Blair didn't know what else to say. Wanted to tell Chuck everything about how they where madly in love, how they where happy and then he destroyed it with his selfishness, how he chose his Empire over her. That once he did that she felt weak and emotionally drained. That she could never love Chuck again, that he deserved to be alone for the rest of his life, she always thought she could change Chuck Bass, but what if no one could, what if he was destined to be alone and selfish for the rest of his life. "Maybe your right, but maybe one day things will change." She just simply couldn't tell him she didn't feel she had the strength to do it "Well I should go." She said as she tried to hide back her tears falling from her eyes.

…

Blair went to find Serena, she wanted an explanation. But after her conversation with Chuck she felt too much pain to see him again. So she thought it would be best to stay clear of him and avoid him for a while. "S, can we talk please." She yelled from the lobby of the apartment.

"Okay, listen B I know your upset, but I was looking out for your best interest."

"I know S, but I prefer there to be no secrets, that's what friendships are about, right?" Blair stated with a question. "Just promise me, you won't keep anymore secrets from me, okay"

"Okay, B. Did you talk to him. How is he doing." She asked

"He doesn't remember our relationship, as far as he knows I am still dating Nate and that we are only friends" she told Serena.

"B, I know it hurts but Chuck needs to know the truth. It's the only way all of us can move on."

"I can't S, you want to help him go ahead, I'm not stopping you. But I can't deal with another heartbreak. If he hurts me again I am not sure I will recover from it."

"B, I know it's hard, but I think we all know that you're the only one who will be able to get through to him. Serena replied. "oh my goodness, you still love him don't you, even after everything."

"No I don't" she snapped "And I never will again, after what he did I hope he ends up alone. I wish him no happiness, no joy. I want him to understand what he put me through all of this last year." She told her with fury.

Serena knew denial when she saw it, and this defintly was it. She knew Blair since kindergarted and knew when Blair was in denial, she could see it in her eyes Blair Waldorf was still in love with Chuck Bass. She had to somehow get through to Blair to admit this, and maybe, just maybe they could either move on or find theie way back to each other. Which ever made Blair the happiest. "B, do you really think Chuck should live the rend just so you know that Eva and Louis will NOT be in this story, however I may introduce an OC as a new love interest for Blair. But believe me there is a light at the end of the tunnel for Chair they will be endgame. But that journey onto how that comes to be you will have to tune in and see. It may be a little bit longer that Blair will be in denial. She is just to heart broken right now to deal with Chuck. I thought it was important for her to interact with Chuck this chapter. So we could see just how hard it would be for her to see Chuck again. I will be bringing in other character's Nate, Dan, Lily I may possible bring in Jack Bass into this story later on. As the story progresses Chuck will slowly regain more and more memories so it's not like he is going to have his memories gone until the last chapter. He will have all his memories back way before the final Chapter. The memory loss is just the beginning of this story, there will be other part's to this story too. And as Chuck regains more of his memories back he will begin to be suspicious of what he has done in the past. And will try and piece them together. Also if the first part of his story is regaining his memory then the 2nd part is his redemption. I do have an endgame in mind. But I don't know how exactly where going to get there yet. But I will figure it out as I go. I may also start to have Chuck play a bit of denial too. You know where he doesn't think he could ever be in a relationship, where he will always be a womanizer. And I hope you like the way I play his and Blair's story in this chapter. This sin't strictly about Chair, it defintly plays a huge part into this story. But it is also about Chuck as an individual character and his road to redemption. And about Blair as an individual Character and whether She can let go of Chuck and move on or if she can forgive Chuck or not and lead to a happy ending. Nate does come back into the next Chapter. Juliet is not in this story, because I feel that would take away the focus of the story. I may have Nate/Serena/Dan triangle as a sub plot as long as it doesn't take away from the central plot. I would love to hear your reviews of this story. Please if you feel there's something I could be doing better in this story and you have logical Constructive criticism then plese feel to let me know, positive or Negative reviews are both good as long as they are logical. I need some input to help make my story better. Please be honest.

Please R/R


End file.
